


Лекарство от хандры

by Istellic



Category: Constantine (2005), DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Crossover, Detectives, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istellic/pseuds/Istellic
Summary: Да, голубчик, присаживайтесь. Что случилось? О, жить не хочется. Что ж, принимайте Данте три раза в день, лучше четыре. Отсутствие здравого смысла, наглость, самоуверенность и драйв лечат, знаете ли.
Relationships: Dante (DmC)/John Constantine
Kudos: 3





	Лекарство от хандры

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на Фандомную Битву 2019

Ангел выглядел...Странно. Такое ощущение складывалось, будто он вот только что сбежал из обвалочного цеха, где по какой-то причине забыл окровавленный фартук, нож и недоделанную полутушу. Собственно, ровно на эту мысль и наталкивал его вид. Ангел был громадный, с едва умещающимися в темную майку плечами, лысый, с поломанными ушами – ну просто прелесть, а не гонец света.

Наконец заметив Данте, ангел улыбнулся, что с его внешностью более походило на оскал недавно завязавшего вурдалака.

— Вот и ты, — бодро пробасил он и вдруг с тоской уставился на вскрытый пакет молока в своих пальцах. Вздохнул, еще раз его понюхал и добавил все с той же непонятной печалью:

— Я попросил ее продать свежее. А она выбрала самое плохое. Зачем, как ты думаешь?

Данте закатил глаза и прижался лопатками к стене грязного проулка, пожимая плечами:

— Возможно, ей было пиздец как необходимо продать именно это пачку, чтобы по шапке от начальства не получить? Ты меня ради этого искал, светлый? Написать вместо тебя жалобу в отдел потребителей или чего?

Ангел посмотрел на него очень осуждающе. В его маленьких, глубоко посаженных бульдожьих глазах светилась всепонимающая укоризна, которую неосторожный человек мог принять за страстное желание оторвать голову и засунуть ее кому-то в задницу. Данте на взгляды было плевать. После Верга так тем более.

— Нет, не ради этого, конечно. Мне нужно, чтобы ты выследил демона… Этот демон украл у нас кое-что важное, это нужно вернуть. Но все будет не так просто. Ноша, что у него в руках, крепко привязывает к этому миру, что, впрочем, не помешает в исполнении его плана. Чтобы разорвать связь демона с тем, что он украл, тебе нужно будет найти одного человека… Его имя я написал на обратной стороне. — Печально сдавив в пальцах пакет молока, ангел порылся по карманам чистой рукой, чтобы протянуть охотнику примитивную фотографию. Собственно, того, что было на ней, Данте хватило, чтобы понять – охотиться придется за чем-то странным, но громадным, почти полностью сокрытым огнем. Дерьмо. Еще и не в одиночестве, как он привык, а в компании какого-то экзорциста. Слово-то какое, звучит, как венерическая болячка. Здравствуйте, мне очень жаль, но у Вас экзорцист, это неизлечимо, вот адрес гробовщика, следующий!

— Херня вопрос. Найду тебя здесь же, как сделаю, так что особенно не проебывайся, я шустрый малый. — Смяв фотокарточку, Данте кратко кивнул в качестве прощания, отлипая от стены и разворачиваясь.

— Данте. Мы любили твою мать. — Печальный голос светлого прилетел в спину ровно тогда, когда охотник доставал сигаретную пачку. Щелкнула зажигалка:

— Что ж вы тогда нихуя не сделали? — равнодушно хмыкнул охотник, скрываясь за поворотом проулка.

Из мусорного бака, что стоял совсем рядом, медленно высунулась лобастая лысая голова и, изображая сову, повертелась так, как нельзя вертеться приличной голове, если она привинчена к живому организму. Ангел растерянно приоткрыл рот, но демону не было до него никакого дела. Грациозно выпрыгнув на грязную землю, он сомкнул зубы на металлической крышке бака, пробив ее насквозь, гордо задрал хвост и деловито отправился следом за хозяином, таща ценную добычу с видом величайшего удовлетворения делом своим.

Видят небеса, Рай выбирал странных помощников в делах, чтобы не марать собственные руки.

После падения Мундуса мир немного «шизофренулся», как говорила Кэт. Ад и Рай не то чтобы особенно смешались с миром людей, однако надвинулись на него вплотную настолько, что местами переслаивались и накладывались. Если честно, оно и раньше было не очень спокойно, а теперь так и вовсе. Ангелы заказывали демонов, демоны заказывали ангелов, а нефилимы, которых было не так уж и много, оказались чем-то вроде третьей нейтральной стороны. Их не трогали, предпочитая думать, что ребята просто выполняют свою работу, и что без них оба фронта потеряют прекрасных бойцов.

Данте брал заказы и у тех, и у других. Его узнавали порой, кивали либо снисходительно-приветственно, как своему, либо с деликатной укоризной, дескать, как мало в тебе света. Охотнику было равно насрать абсолютно на всех. Они платили — и даже Вергилий ничего не смог бы сделать, потеряв контроль над своим и без того неуправляемым братом, который так и не прижился в Ордене. Говоря совсем уж откровенно, с Вергилием все вообще не так уж и ладилось. Вспыхнувший между ними конфликт, закончившийся смертью лже-короля всех демонов, развел их по разные стороны баррикад, как бы банально это ни звучало. Да даже и развел очень странно. То есть встреться они на узкой доске, перекинутой через пропасть, незамедлительно бы устроили друг другу внушительную головомойку, закончившуюся непременно еще одним концом света. Они даже периодически созванивались, чаще внезапно, неловко и кратко. Хрупко пролегшая между ними связь, надорванная разными взглядами на жизнь, зарубцевалась временем и расстоянием. И после обязательных обещаний пустить друг друга на нефилимский фарш, как только смогут встретиться, они были способны даже поговорить о чем-то нейтральном. Верг чаще справлялся о делах Ордена, но тут ему Данте мало чем мог помочь, потому что без зазрения совести свалил управление организацией на Кэт и отправился в вольное плавание. Бродячей собаке – бродячая жизнь, его никогда не прельщал мягкий диван и тугой ошейник. В путешествиях, в погонях, в полуголодной жизни и всевозможных трудностях Данте чувствовал себя живым, чувствовал себя на своем месте. В Ордене же ему вечно казалось, что он что-то вроде заляпанной грязью блохастой псины, которую ради смеха усадили на рабочий стол в ожидании хозяина, чтобы заснять реакцию на телефон и выложить в интернет. Да вроде и не смеялись по факту, а вот ощущение преследовало охотника не хуже ночных кошмаров, что в основном и повлияло на его решение валить как можно дальше и шустрее. Так что про дела текущие он знал мало, о делах будущих не знал ничего, и каждый новый звонок от Вергилия растягивался на несколько минут неловкости. Вроде бы и поговорить хочется, но не о чем. И спешно оборванный вызов оставался гадливым ощущением бегства на корне языка.

В общем, все дрянь, не считая работы, которой в последнее время было много. Данте не успевал отмыть ботинки от одного дерьма, как незамедлительно залезал в новое, матерясь и радуясь одновременно. Ангелы и демоны, получившие призрачную возможность находиться в этом мире наравне с полукровками, дрались за каждую душу, невзирая на желания и потребности самих людей. И мир кипел то фанатиками, то Инквизицией, то еще какой-то хренью, от которой было впору либо хохотать до упаду, либо прятаться как можно быстрее в самый глубокий подвал.

Теперь впереди еще и работа не в одиночку маячила. Данте терпеть этого не мог, он и сейчас шел, убрав руки в карманы плаща и продолжая затягиваться едким дымом, придерживая сигарету зубами. Любой, кто знал его хоть немного, с полной уверенностью смог бы сказать, что поганое дело, если охотник курит таким образом, не стряхивая пепел и не делая передышек. Самый точный признак близкой ярости. А ярости было откуда взяться. Привыкший полагаться только на себя, нефилим ненавидел те бои, которыми не удавалось насладиться. Для него каждое сражение было сладким глотком раскаленного воздуха, запекающего гортань, адреналиновой наркоманией в чистом виде, драйвом, отрывом, движением. А теперь, того и гляди, ему предстоит постоянно оглядываться на предположительного напарника, чтобы ему кто-нибудь ретивый не плюнул за воротник кислотой. Прекрасно. И он еще даже имя не прочитал, смятое вместе с фотокарточкой, но заранее представлял что-то тщедушное и обвешанное амулетами.

Если бы он знал, как ошибался.

— А вы кто? — Перегородившая ему собой проход женщина была забавной, похожей на встрепанного воробья сомнительной китайской наружности и трехдневной алкогольной зависимости. Данте опытно распробовал запах перегара кончиком языка по собственным губам и ощерился, прежде чем помахать перед лицом у женщины карточкой из Макдоналдс, той самой, где нужно было лепить наклейки ради бесплатной порции кофе:

— ФБР, — убедительно сообщил он и, не дожидаясь, пока несчастная перестанет шумно скрипеть шестеренками в своей голове, отправился на второй этаж развалюхи, прямо туда, откуда доносились такие жуткие визги.

Вот кто бы его спросил, дескать, эй, Данте, чем хочешь заняться во вторник вечером, может, поучаствуешь в обряде экзорцизма? НЕТ, ребята, это совершенно не то, чем хочет заниматься нормальный охотник во вторник. Понедельник – вполне, четверг – идеально, но не вторник же. С другой стороны, если у тебя есть шанс не разруливать ситуацию, а быть ее наблюдателем и зрителем, то... Почему бы и да.

Экзорцист явно был ровно тем мужиком, о котором ему вещал ангел, если, конечно, можно было верить ангелам. Джон Константин? Ну и имя, с таким и правда только к демонам на чашку чая приходить. Образ мрачного медиума завершало отрешенное выражение лица (красивого, надо отметить!), темное шмотье, весьма привлекательно звучащая молитва (Данте захотелось профилактически немного изгнаться куда-нибудь) и, разумеется, святая вода, заполнившая пузырек, в котором некогда плескалось скорбное количество алкоголя. Ну, знаете, те «пробники» из супермаркетов. Вполне… функционально.

Вот в этот момент Данте и понял, что ему нужно экстренно пересмотреть свое отношение к экзорцистам. Потому что этот мужик определенно был способен ласково сломать ему челюсть, если верить хмурому взгляду. О тщедушности и речи не шло.

А еще в комнате был демон. Ой, простите, фу-фу, не толерантно так говорить, теперь с этим строго. «Обитатель верхнего круга Ада, незарегистрированный, склонный к провокации рода человеческого на деяния греховные». Конкретный обитатель конкретно сейчас, захватив тело почтенной старушки, зачем-то злостно матерился на китайском и пытался сам себе открутить голову. Видимо, молитва и правда была забористая. Или благовония?

Едва только шагнув в помещение, охотник словил на себе полный профессиональной ненависти взгляд человека, который минимум трижды просил никого тут не шарахаться. И взгляд этот пилил его все время, пока он присаживался на перевернутую тумбочку, удобно устраивая задницу на жестком дереве. И что самое забавное, так это то, что этот Джон Константин даже с чтения не сбился! «Профессионал...» — мысленно раскатил по языку охотник с удовлетворением и горечью в равной мере. День становился все лучше и лучше.

— Не-не, ты не отвлекайся, а то она удерет. Меня Одержимый один раз до крови укусил, я им вообще не доверяю. Кстати, я тут типа ради помощи тебе. Вижу, что у тебя все под контролем, но не я эту хуйню организовал, — миролюбиво поднял руки Данте в таком жесте, будто сдавался. Стоило сразу объяснить все, чтобы потом избежать глупых вопросов, но уж если могло пойти что-то не так, то оно так вот и шло. Где-то за его спиной на лестнице, судя по грохоту, что-то взорвалось. Точеные брови экзорциста вопросительно приподнялись, и охотник виновато кашлянул в прокуренный рукав:

— Это помощь, — печально подтвердил он худшие опасения Константина.

В следующее мгновение в комнату влетел Сдохлик. Громадная тварюка, похожая на взбешенный плод грехопадения кота, Голлума и дикобраза, повертев лысой башкой и вытаращив бездумные алые глаза, замерла на пороге и издала звук, которому могли бы позавидовать брачующиеся бегемоты. А уже через секунду демон сорвался с места. По тесной комнате он навернул два полных круга, перепрыгнув кровать и боком задев несчастного медиума, который к этому моменту даже замолчал. Собственно, даже Одержимая молчала, подозревая, что когда этот когтистый электровеник остановится, то плохо будет всем. Так что все сохраняли почтенную тишину, и только опытный Данте грустно смотрел на радостного от прогулки «напарника».

Видимо, захватившая тело старушки тварь была их всех умнее и попросту не выдержала страшного морального давления на себя. Шутка ли, в одной комнате отбитый на всю голову охотник, сильнейший медиум и окончательно свихнувшийся на почве отсутствия собачьих игрушек демон вида Гнев. Сложно сказать, на что рассчитывала перечисленная выше троица (Сдохлик рассчитывал еще разок поймать лбом металлическую ножку стола), но Одержимая взвыла и обмякла. «Обитатель верхнего...» и далее по тексту, решил вернуться к себе домой, оставив тело валяться живым, хоть и в беспамятстве.

— Ну все, хорош, — наконец подал голос охотник, и это притормозило радостно прыгающего по комнате Сдохлика. Демон остановился, повертел головой, словно утряхивая в ней печальные остатки невыбитых о разнообразные предметы мозгов, а потом бухнулся на живот и льстиво подполз на брюхе к экзорцисту, привлеченный едким запахом, состоящим из смеси алкоголя, ладана и сигарет.

Джон Константин тяжело вздохнул, мысленно прикинул стоимость нужного ему так сильно бренди, потер переносицу пальцами свободной руки и медленно перевернул бутылочку со святой водой. Тонкая струйка заговоренной жидкости разбилась о лысую голову.

— Изыди, — устало посоветовал он взвизгнувшему от обиды Гневу, который тут же торопливо забился под кровать, оставив снаружи солидную часть своей задницы с трусливо поджатым хвостом. Особых повреждений вода ему не нанесла, но ему нравилось притворяться, будто все его, маленького, обижают, и гады вообще последние.

— Шли бы вы оба… — Константин посмотрел на немедленно заулыбавшегося Данте с осуждением и передумал материться. — К дьяволу.

— Слушай, нас посылали изначально к тебе. Делай выводы, — ехидно протянул охотник и рывком встал на ноги, щелкая зажигалкой.

Константин если и хотел отказаться, то передумал и в конечном итоге прикурил от его огня.

На охотника, ввалившегося к нему посреди обряда, он смотрел всего несколько секунд, словно оценивал. И, если верить тому, как холодно он отвернулся, выдыхая дым, его оценка едва ли превышала уровень плинтуса. Зато честно, без всяких вежливых расшаркиваний и неловких улыбок с совершенным незнанием того, как бы полюбезнее отказать.

— И кто послал? Я бы хотел посмотреть на этого человека. — Молчание не продлилось долго, и Данте мысленно погладил себя по голове, что он такой терпеливый, такой хороший и умеет так пялиться, что от этого даже неловко. Могло бы быть неловко. Кому-то другому, не Константину.

— Не человек. Если ты можешь изгнать ангела, который выглядит как уголовник, то я тебе пальцем ткну на эту сволочь. А так, если говорить по факту, я тоже не в восторге, что сложилась такая жопа. Я привык работать один, потому что так быстрее и эффективнее, но мне просто не оставили выбора, мне сказали, что нужен ты, — намеренно недружелюбно проворчал охотник, хлопая себя по карманам, чтобы найти смятую фотографию.

И его едкие слова сработали. Константин, который еще мгновение назад подчеркнуто делал вид, что он здесь просто подумать и покурить остановился, посмотрел на него с очень глубоко запрятанной агрессией. Строить общение на неприязни? Спросите Данте как.

Еще немного порыскав по карманам, нефилим наконец нашел трагичный комок фотографии, разгладил его и повернул к медиуму той стороной, на которой не было изображения. Зато было имя Константина, а еще кратенькая жесткая подпись сильно наклонным почерком. «Венец».

И этой записи хватило для того, чтобы еще мгновение назад готовый отказаться медиум взял фотографию в пальцы, подслеповато разбирая скошенные буквы, очевидно слабо видя в темноте.

— Быть не может, — с уверенностью проговорил он, вскидывая взгляд на собеседника. Данте выдержал паузу, чтобы его торопливый кивок выглядел внушительнее. Почему-то ему очень хотелось произвести впечатление на этого человека, как это бывало порой с другими охотниками, но этот-то охотником не был. Их сферы деятельности были близкими, как хирургия и производство стали, но примерно так же они были далеки друг от друга. И это было странно. Быть может, дело было в том, что Данте от природы, несмотря на свою колкость, был добрым нечеловеком и предполагал, что общее дело может сблизить?

— Горсть шипов, окропленных кровью, — негромко озвучил Константин, пусто уставившись перед собой. Это был очень характерный взгляд человека, который мыслями был далеко от своего физического положения.

— Ага. Если наш дорогой демон сделает все по правилам, он нам такой тоннель в Ад организует, что у нас тут будет как на мексиканской границе, только успевай стрелять. — Данте поскреб ногтем тумбочку, которую выбрал в качестве места для задницы, и снова посмотрел на собеседника.

Как и любой более-менее здравый охотник, он сильно полагался на свою интуицию. Как-то так сложилось, что если нечто внутри него начинало орать и требовать, например, пригнуться, то именно так он и поступал, заранее понимая, что в любом ином случае окажется без головы. А он в нее ел и ему было бы грустно с ней расставаться. Ныне же эта самая интуиция пошкрябывалась чем-то тревожным внутри и ненавязчиво требовала быть внимательнее. Данте и пытался быть внимательнее. Он честно таращился на экзорциста, ожидая, какое же решение тот озвучит. Согласится? Пошле к дьяволу еще разок? Сам проводит к дьяволу? Пока что все, что мог сказать нефилим, так это то, что ему тут не просто не рады, нет. Что он в чужой системе ценностей стоит чуть выше таракана, и отнюдь не из-за своих способностей, а просто потому что он крупнее и, следовательно, шума и вреда от него тоже больше. И не так чтобы Данте особенно сильно хотелось выпендриться и доказать, что он стоит больше равнодушного взгляда, просто… Это было обидно. Он многое сделал для этого мира, многое мог сделать, но достаточно было нарваться на одного самоуверенного экзорциста, как собственные заслуги меркли и выцветали. И это злило не хуже боли. Это раздражало настолько, что Данте, так и не дождавшись ответа, резко поднялся на ноги, одергивая плащ:

— Но если тебе, как я вижу, плевать, то не парься. Ты не обязан рвать жопу, потому что кто-то свалился… Не, вломился в твой рабочий день с запиской от ангела и предложением спасти мир. Типа, я понимаю, как это странно выглядит со стороны.

В этот момент охотник самому себе казался очень благородным. Он давал выбор, позволял уклониться от ответственности, как настоящий герой и… Оказался сунутым носом в дерьмо, когда все его пафосные речи рухнули словно в пустоту. Джон, еще секунду назад смотревший в никуда перед собой, даже не попытался изобразить улыбку или сгладить ситуацию. Стряхнув пепел себе под ноги, он бросил бесконечно обыденным тоном так, словно все давно было решено, и только Данте, как глупый ребенок, этого не знал:

— Тогда нам надо посетить одно место. Если мы и найдем информатора, то только там.

И вышел. Он просто вышел из комнаты, оставив охотника наедине с его зверушкой. Сдохлик, кстати, уже перестал разыгрывать безвинно обиженного и подкрался к хозяину, совершенно «бесшумно» подрагивая длинными иглами вдоль хребта. И ведь даже не пискнул, когда растерянный охотник грубовато прихватил его за ухо, потрепывая в подобии ласки.

— Кажется, мы с тобой нарвались на редкостного мудака, — глубокомысленно сообщил демону нефилим. Сдохлик сделал огромные глаза, дескать, это и в самом деле ужас, а потом, рассчитывая взбодрить хозяина, попытался укусить за ногу.

Данте в ответ наступил на кончик его хвоста, и в его душе наконец-то восстановилось равновесие.

Плевать. Никто не обязан с ним нянькаться, никто не обязан ему улыбаться. Им просто надо выполнить совместную работу, а потом разбежаться. И для убийства демона совсем не надо быть друзьями.

Место, о котором говорил Джон, было знакомо Данте. Этот спрятанный в подвале клуб, полный полукровок всех мастей, часто видел его в качестве гостя, но никогда еще он не был здесь по работе. Быть может, он когда-то видел здесь и Константина, просто не обращал на него никакого внимания? Да нет, обратил бы. Непременно обратил бы, и дело даже не в том, что Джон маячил где-то на периферии его вкусов (в которые, если честно, попадало все условно живое), просто у него была очень приметная «чистая» внешность, далекая от пороков этого места, а потому выделяющаяся, как сверхчеткое изображение на фоне замыленного пейзажа.

— Жаба с флейтой. — Вышибала не успел толком поднять карточку, но никто не сомневался, что Джон угадал изображение, даже не притормозив, а сразу нырнув в пестрое пространство душного клуба.

— И так каждый раз. Привет, Данте. Где твоя зверушка? — Со вздохом повертев карточку в руках с ловкостью, достойной профессионального шулера, охранник опустил ее обратно в колоду и улыбнулся, показывая отсутствие клыков. Кто бы взял в клуб упыря с клыками на месте, ну конечно.

— Привет, Ник. Роется в ваших баках, надеется найти там пару симпатичных кошек, которых можно будет сожрать. Как мама? — Весело ощерившись, Данте с огромным удовольствием пожал руку вышибале, ощущая себя при том так, словно его ладонь попала под гидравлический пресс.

— Я ее еще не вытащил из морозилки. Ты же знаешь, если ее разморозить, у нее портится настроение.

— И тогда оно портится у всех окружающих. Крепись, брат, и на твоей улице перевернется грузовик с кровью. — Сочувственно вздохнув, Данте похлопал взгрустнувшего упыря по плечу и прошел в клуб.

Помнится, когда-то мама Ника выпила досуха три фермы, не сделав различий между людьми и коровами. Милейшая женщина, а как Фауста читала наизусть!..

В клубе гремела музыка. Перенасыщенная басами, она нежно придавливала внутренности ритмом, щекотала перепонки сладким привкусом безумия, и Данте, полуприкрыв глаза, с трудом напомнил себе, что пришел сюда мало того, что не один, так еще и по делу. Константин, который так и не ушел далеко от входа, колко взглянув на новоявленного напарника, все же обратился к нему первым, каким-то невероятным образом умудряясь не надрываться для того, чтобы перекрикивать музыку:

— Надо найти информатора. Он должен быть здесь, ищи мужчину в шляпе с черепами. — И шагнул в сторону, с поразительным проворством растворяясь в пьяной возбужденной толпе. Сам же Данте мало того, что не успел ничего ответить, не успел и ничего сделать, потому что с первым же шагом к нему с двух сторон прижались два гибких, покрытых блестками и влагой тела.

— Кто-то тут скучает. — Мягкий женский голос на ухо был горячее пылающей самбуки.

— Это же наш славный Данте, который совсем забыл своих крошек. — С другой стороны прозвучал голос парня, и нефилим не сдержал улыбки, обвивая два изящных тела ладонями аккурат пониже поясницы. Отличные задницы с обеих сторон так и просились в жесткую хватку пальцами.

— Привет, хорошие мои. Отдыхаете? — Крепче прижав к себе демонов, Данте сначала поцеловал в уголок губ девушку, затем парня, и не отвернулся, когда тот удержал его за подбородок, продлевая приветственное касание до настоящего поцелуя, такого, от которого внутри все сворачивалось жаркой голодной пустотой.

И, отвлеченный вылизыванием жадного рта с привкусом собственной крови из-за острых клыков, Данте не видел, что обнявшая его с другой стороны демоница позволила чему-то гибкому и черному сползти с ее ладони на живот охотника. И когда это нечто, похожее на липкую кляксу, просочилось через одежду и кожу, нефилим вздрогнул, как-то растерянно почесав место около пупка. Словно кольнуло что-то.

— Отдыхаем. Пришли сказать тебе привет. Ты к нам надолго? — Демоница не позволила охотнику долго концентрироваться на ощущениях. Она почти насильно отвлекла его внимание от своего близнеца и поцеловала сама, прихватывая пухлыми подведенными губами за язык.

— К сожалению, нет. Мне нужен мужчина в шляпе с черепами, вы тут такого не видели?

— Ах, ты про Субботу. Он в вип-зоне, ты не ошибешься, дорогой. Но когда соскучишься с ним, приходи к нам, мы напомним тебе, что такое веселье. — Демон досадливо вздохнул, отстраняясь. Но зато когда он приобнял свою сестру со спины, касаясь губами ее шеи, то оба существа улыбались столь голодно и маняще, что охотник уходил от них с сожалением. Будь он в другой ситуации… Быть может тогда…

Но сейчас толпа сама вынесла его на Джона. Видимо, он только заканчивал кого-то спрашивать, потому что стоял с недовольным и хмурым видом, осматриваясь так рассеянно, что Данте он заметил в последний момент.

— Мне сказали, что он в вип-зоне. — Почесывая живот, Данте напряг голос, чтобы перекричать музыку. Когда Константин сдвинул брови, показывая, что не расслышал, охотник наклонился прямо к его уху и, уже говоря, он понял, что сделал минимум три широких принюхивающихся вдоха, разбирая чужой запах. Заметил это и Джон, отшатнувшись и смерив нефилима сердитым взглядом. И, видит небо, Данте был уверен, что за этими поджатыми губами крылось смущение.

Интересно, так действовала атмосфера клуба?..

В вип-зоне, отделенной стеклом от основного помещения, было куда тише. Ну, то есть здесь меньше гремела музыка, зато хватало женского смеха и звона бокалов.

— Говорить буду я, постарайся не путаться под ногами. — Это были обидные слова, и Данте, который еще не привык к манере поведения нового знакомого, обернулся было на него с возмущением, даже нос сморщил складочками на переносице, как зверь какой, да вот только сказать он ничего не успел. Потому что им навстречу с одного из диванов поднялся высокий темнокожий мужчина, действительно в цилиндре с черепами, хотя черепов хватало на всей его одежде. Еще бы, барон Суббота, лоа* смерти и секса.

— Джон-Джон-Джон, мой добрый друг, ты наконец поборол свои печали и пришел, чтобы начать дышать полной грудью? — Крепко обняв медиума, лоа заглянул в его глаза и улыбнулся, показывая, что среди ровного белоснежного ряда его зубов затесалась парочка коротких мощных клыков.

— Здравствуй, Суббота, но я пришел не за этим. Мне нужна информация. — Константин бросил взгляд на навострившего уши Данте, туда же посмотрел и барон, растягивая губы в новой улыбке.

— О, это же малыш Данте.

— Привет, Самеди. Так что, поделишься с нами вестями? — Игнорируя недавние слова Джона о том, кому вести диалог, нефилим нагло подмигнул ему и рухнул на диван вслед за приглашающим движением ладони.

— Я расскажу все, что вам интересно, но сначала вы со мной выпьете. Вы же знаете, за все надо платить, а плата для меня – выпивка и улыбки. — Хлопнув пробежавшую мимо официантку по заднице, Суббота лично разлил нечто из темной бутылки по трем бокалам. Деваться было особо некуда, так что Константин, прикурив, присел рядом, с другой стороны от барона, который с заговорщицким видом предлагал им стаканы.

— Ром с перцем? — Принюхавшись, Данте первым опрокинул в себя алкоголь, и уж на что у него была луженая глотка, но и он закашлялся. Нечего было говорить о Константине, которого алкоголь на несколько мгновений лишил не только дыхания, но и дара речи. Полюбовавшись лицами своих гостей, Суббота рассмеялся и закинул ногу на ногу, прикуривая сигару. Данте не знал, что он курил, но сладковатый запах навевал мысли минимум о травке.

— Так что хотят от меня узнать скованный депрессией медиум и бешеный охотник? Видимо, вас заинтересовало нечто невероятное. Такое, что потрясло мир не так давно. Такое, что могло бы отозваться не только у нас, но даже в Аду.

Прервав открывшего было рот Данте взмахом ладони, Джон, который сумел раздышаться, практически просипел, пытаясь совладать с опаленной глоткой:

— Венец.

— О. Венец. И правда, это любопытно. Но откуда мне что-то о нем знать?

— Ты говоришь с мертвыми, Суббота. Ты должен что-то знать. «Как показывали в новостях, там ведь случился пожар, да? В соборе. — Данте бесстыдно перехватил инициативу разговора, демонстративно делая еще глоток из своего бокала. И барон улыбнулся ему:

— Верно. Конечно, я об этом слышал. Очень странный пожар, который не сразу начали тушить, который начался с крыши. Можно было бы подумать, что это обычная ситуация, собор старый, и мало ли что произошло, но вот что любопытно… Насколько мне известно, реликвии, что уцелели и были перевезены оттуда, сейчас хранятся в мэрии Парижа, ви все же не все из них подлинные. Терновый Венец – лишь подделка, потому что истинный пропал. Но вот кто мог уничтожить собор? Кто мог удержать светлую реликвию в ладонях? Едва ли это был какой-то мелкий демон, едва ли. А вот высший… Но вот тут я вам уже не помогу. К сожалению, все, что мне известно, так это то, что Венец украл кто-то, кто устроил пожар, и что теперь ангелы себе перышки на задницах рвут. — Стряхнув пепел в пустой бокал, Самеди подмигнул охотнику и повернул голову к медиуму.

— Получается, нам нужен кто-нибудь, знающий, какие демоны покидали Ад в последнее время. Или кто-то, кто его видел.

— Нет, Данте, достаточно будет того, кто в курсе всех похожих перемещений. Харон, — прищурился медиум, смотря в пустоту перед собой уже знакомым взглядом, и Самеди весело фыркнул, давясь дымом.

— Лодочник? Какой ужас, он нудный старикан, и для этого придется спуститься в Ад.

— Ну… С этим проблем не возникнет. — Хищно усмехнувшись, Данте в один глоток допил содержимое своего бокала.

Что ж, он давно не был в Лимбе.

Когда они наконец вывалились из клуба, то оба были в столь запутанном состоянии, что пришлось вызвать такси. Джону нужно было как-то добираться до дома, а самостоятельно управлять своим автомобилем он не мог. И черт знает, что так их обоих спутало. То ли алкоголь, которым их угощал лоа смерти, то ли дым сигары, который он выдыхал, но это в любом случае было чем-то настолько убойным, что они едва стояли на ногах.

— Держи. — Наверное, Джон контролировал себя чуть лучше, потому что пока Данте задумчиво обтесывал щеками стену около клуба, он умудрился вложить ему в руку карточку-визитку. И испарился. Куда он подевался – черт его знает, но когда охотник пришел в себя, то он сделал это даже не на улице, а в своей комнате в мотеле. Сдохлик, подозрительно тихий и довольный, дремал около постели, подобрав под себя длинные когтистые лапы, и если бы не его блаженная морда, пускающая слюни на мотельный ковер, то Данте подумал бы, что они умудрились каким-то образом вчера подраться, иначе чем объяснить столь скромный видок.

— Блядство. — Поделившись с самим собой надеждами на будущий день, охотник попытался встать с кровати, чуть не навернулся и, совладав с конечностями, схватился за голову. Он в упор не помнил, чем закончился вчерашний вечер. Вроде они говорили с Субботой. Что-то пили. А потом?..

Лежащая на краю тумбочки визитка хотя бы оставляла шанс связаться с Константином. И Данте не упустил этой возможности, вооружившись дряхленьким разбитым мобильным, что кочевал с ним уже не первый год. И чуть не выматерился, когда по телефону раздалось до ужаса бодрое и спокойное:

— Джон Константин.

— Привет, это всего лишь я, так что можешь не прикидываться, словно у тебя все в полном порядке.

— А, Данте. — И голос Джона сразу стал нормальным, каким только мог быть голос человека с дрянным похмельем. — Нам стоит встретиться и обсудить, что будем делать дальше.

«О, уже мы. Какая прелесть, привет, новая команда» — усмехнувшись, охотник согласно мотнул головой и, только после спохватившись, что собеседник не может его видеть, заговорил:

— Так понимаю, что мне надо будет мотнуться в Ад. Ближайший разлом, который я знаю, у памятника в центре. Увидимся там, идет? Через пару часов.

— Идет.

Через пару часов Данте уже безбожно опаздывал. И ничуть не удивился, когда Константин первым делом продемонстрировал ему абсолютно пустую сигаретную пачку.

— Извини. Я лег подремать, ну и как-то так получилось, что я проебался. — Вздохнув, Данте сделал лучшее, на что был способен в данной ситуации, то есть предложил Джону свои сигареты. На этом так и не разгоревшийся конфликт закончился, побежденный щелчком зажигалки.

— Выходит, за счет того, что ты полукровка, ты можешь проникнуть в Ад куда проще меня, — выдохнув сизый дым в сизое же небо, медиум вытащил из кармана крупную золотую монету и неспешно прогнал ее танцем по костяшкам.

— Легко. Мы как раз возле ближайшего разлома. Я так понимаю, я прошвырнусь по Лимбу, найду Харона, он расскажет мне все, что нам надо знать об иммигранте, и потом я вернусь? Херня вопрос. — Данте отчетливо осознавал, что там, куда он отправится, нет места человеку. Даже сильному человеку, даже отличному медиуму. Как бы круто он ни справлялся здесь, там его просто порвали бы на куски. И он протянул руку за монетой, присвистывая:

— Ого. Золотой солид**. Константин дает мне монету, которую когда-то выпустил другой Константин. Харон будет в восторге, вроде как цацки по его части. Богатая плата за богатую инфу.

— Как ты собираешься его найти? — Отдав монету, Джон кратко усмехнулся. Потому что Данте, если честно, совсем не казался человеком с хотя бы минимальным образованием в плане истории. А тут надо же, внезапно вскрывшиеся познания.

— Пойду вслед за душами. Ну и Лимб мне поможет, мы с ним старые друзья.

Судя по тому, с каким лицом на него посмотрел Джон, он в фразу про друзей не поверил. И очень зря.

Они честно дружили. Может быть, немного своеобразно, как двое подростков, готовых в любой момент друг в друга вцепиться, но все же.

Лимб очень плотно прилегал к человеческому миру, повторял его. В средневековье он хвастался замками, в нынешнее время облюбовал небоскребы и шоссе. Мир людей отражался в нем, как в кривом зеркале, и Лимб, радуясь каждой новой игрушке, менял отражения как хотел, искажая их или украшая на свой вкус.

И Данте, который бывал здесь не раз и не два, не удивлялся особому внимаю со стороны разумного измерения. В кармане нефилима разогретым золотом пахла монетка, Сдохлик, прыгавший где-то рядом в погоне за мелкими демонами, азартно урчал, а он сам, мгновениями ранее провалившись через стену в этот мир, смотрел на надпись, что загоралась у его ног:

«Катись отсюда нахер, Данте».

И стрелочка. Деликатная стрелочка в сторону обрыва, за которым виднелся искривленный и дымчатый лес, отрезанный от городской части, полной завывающих душ и демонов, обрушившимся шоссе.

— О, так мне туда. Спасибо. — Наклонившись, охотник ласково похлопал постепенно исчезающую запись ладонью и, взяв разбег, бесстрашно прыгнул в пропасть.

О, он не сомневался, что Лимб его поймает. Это была их маленькая игра.

И когда под ногами из пустоты соткалась платформа, нефилим, смеясь, не отказал себе в удовольствии сделать несколько прыжков в стороны, а не по прямой до леса. Ему тоже нравилась эта игра в «успей поймать». В конце концов, мальчишка мальчишку всегда поймет!

Демон был похож на динозавра из старого фильма про парк Юрского периода. Длинное тело, коротенькие передние лапы, две головы, и каждая голова была окружена сейчас сложенным кожистым гребнем, как у плащеносной ящерицы. Разве что при этом тело демона было все покрыто язвами, а между головами упруго натягивались нити чего-то черного и жирного, похожего на нефть, которой зачем-то захотелось принять подобие тугой паутины, оплетающей морды, полные острых кривых зубов в зловонных пастях.

— Ну привет, уродец. — Если бы у Данте была шерсть, сейчас бы она дыбом встала на загривке. Демон был не сильно крупнее его, но нефилим прекрасно знал, что подобные существа никогда не охотятся по одиночке. В сравнении с остальными тварями, что обитали в этом лесу, они были мелкими и достаточно слабыми, поэтому предпочитали держаться группами в несколько десятков особей и жрать все, что попадалось им на пути. Так что сейчас, не видя остальной стаи, Данте все равно не чувствовал облегчения. Демон не мог быть один. И то, что он не видит других, означает лишь, что они хорошо прячутся и ждут своего часа. И нападут, как только представится первая возможность.

— Ну, че вылупился? Глаза лишние? — Намеренно громко выкрикнув это в сторону твари, нефилим медленно огляделся. Он был в не очень удачном месте, в низине, и кривые голые деревья могли скрывать за собой приличную стаю. Вот дерьмо.

Демон отреагировал на его окрик соответственно. Он повернулся боком и чуть наклонился, с шипением медленно расправляя гребень на ближайшей к охотнику голове. Полукруглая ткань, натянутая на костистые основания, как воздушный змей на ребра жесткости, тоже была вся в язвах, но еще она медленно мерцала, и Данте, достаточно опытный, не смотрел теперь никуда, помимо глаз твари. В этом лесу было достаточно тумана и грез, чтобы поддаться еще и примитивному ментальному воздействию, от которого у неосторожного попаданца отнимались ноги и смерзались внутренности.

— Херня твои фокусы. — Сплюнув себе под ноги, охотник с шелестом стали материализовал клинок, и для демона это послужило сигналом для атаки. Поджав короткие передние лапки, тварь взвизгнула и прыгнула вперед, рассчитывая ударить мощными задними лапами с длинными когтями или шипованным хвостом, но она никак не могла ожидать, что встреченная ей добыча будет сильнее любой другой.

Сюда порой проваливались случайные люди. Пропадали в своем мире, оказывались здесь. Здесь бродили неприкаянные души, ползали некрещеные младенцы, здесь водились иные демоны, и каждого из них при желании можно было сожрать. Но Данте не был никем из них, и потому он просто шагнул в сторону. Позволив демону промахнуться, он неожиданно даже для себя сделал странную вещь, поддавшись то ли азарту, то ли, скорее, спонтанному желанию, как это с ним бывало. Он рванулся навстречу, ударил существо плечом в бок и опрокинул его, сшибая неустойчивую после приземления тварь с лап.

— А ну лежать, — рявкнул он, с силой прижимая одну из голов ногой к земле, кончиком клинка контролируя вторую, чтобы демон не попытался отжевать ему конечность. А после этого нефилим зарычал. Так, как умеют рычать только порождения Ада, так, как не сможет никто, у кого в крови нет истинного пламени.

И тварь, которая еще секунду назад надеялась извернуться для удара хвостом, медленно сжалась и затихла. В ее скорбном мозге, разделенном на две черепушки, все было просто. Раз этот смог ее повалить, раз этот сейчас ее удерживал и рычал, значит он сильнее. А сильному надо подчиняться.

— Только попробуй меня цапнуть, мразь. Я тебе зубы по одному повыдергаю, а потом засуну их тебе в задницу. — Не то чтобы Данте был уверен, что твари хватает интеллекта, чтобы его понять. Но ему нужно было выплеснуть адреналин, и не было ничего проще, чем вложить его в гортанное рычание, ставшее словами. А чтобы демону было доступнее, охотник поднял ногу с его морды и наступил между головами. Тугие нити черной субстанции лопались с теми тихими хлопками, с какими могла бы лопаться паутина соответствующих размеров, и это причиняло демону боль, потому что он, заскулив, вовсе завалился и начал взрывать лапами землю, при том не смея подняться и не смея дать какой-либо отпор, хотя ничто ему не мешало. Данте даже убрал клинок, уверенный в своей силе.

— Будь хорошим мальчиком. — Подняв голову, охотник осмотрелся и почти не удивился, когда увидел десятки сияющих в туманном полумраке глаз. Стая наблюдала за происходящим, и стая опасалась. Раз вожак не смог по привычному сценарию завершить атаку, раз этот непонятный, что пах колкой чужеродной силой, смог повалить лидера, то им и делать тут нечего.

Демон, между тем, смог подняться на лапы, более ничем не удерживаемый. Связи-нити, порванные Данте, болтались между его голов ошметками, и оглушенная тварь ничего не могла сделать. Она тупо шагнула вперед, прыгнула в сторону, а потом вновь завалилась на бок, бестолково ударяя хвостом. Ушедший вперед нефилим не обернулся, когда за его спиной вожак пронзительно закричал и почти сразу смолк под звук голодного утробного хруста. Своих тут никто не стеснялся жрать.

«Миленько», — Лимб не упустил возможности ехидно вкинуть свое замечание, разметав буквы по стволам деревьев так хаотично, что у Данте едва получилось это прочитать. Зато, когда получилось, он весело фыркнул, обширно показывая фак сразу всему лесу:

— Отъебись, — ласково посоветовал он, перепрыгивая поваленный ствол, шикая на потянувшиеся к нему ветви, что были так похожи на скрюченные болью руки. Миленько, как же... Просто у Данте никогда не было цели вырезать весь Ад, уничтожить всех демонов. Пока они не вставали у него на дороге, у него вообще к ним не было вопросов. Более того, повальная часть демонов была отвязными ребятами, с которыми можно было пить сутками напролет и отчаянно веселиться, так что убивать каждого встречного обитателя Преисподней было бы излишней жестокостью в глазах охотника. С другой стороны, если эти обитатели нападали первыми, то шансов пережить собственное нахальство у них было немного. Хотя и это иногда не было гарантом смертного приговора. Где-то внутри Данте до сих пор не очень хорошо переживал смерть Лилит, которую действительно рассчитывал отпустить, если бы не брат. Брат… Где он был ныне? Неужели где-то здесь? Грызся в Аду за власть, кипел в котле крови и ярости?

Поведя плечами, чтобы отогнать тревожные мысли, которые здесь очень быстро могли материализоваться в нечто жуткое, Данте наконец покинул туманную давящую громаду леса. Впрочем, место, куда он вышел, было ничуть не лучше. Просторная серая равнина, равнодушная и сухая, была полна плача и стонов. Здесь не было ни ветерка, ни солнечного света, здесь все было мертвым.

— И где твой крышесносный дизайн? Немножко неончика, чуть арта – и тут можно было бы построить адский Лас-Вегас. — Иронично бросив слова в пустоту, Данте шагнул с пригорка, отправляясь в сторону длиннющей полупрозрачной очереди, бредущей к берегам Ахерона, такого же стального и серого, как все здесь.

«Харон» — надпись по безжизненной пыли, что заменяла тут траву, пробежала очень быстро, но нефилим слишком давно общался с верхним кругом Ада, чтобы не заметить испуганных рваных граней в каждой букве. Вероятно, тут, на границе владений, влияние Лимба совсем слабело, или же кое-кто просто побаивался Лодочника.

Спрятав улыбку, Данте сурово кашлянул и принялся проталкиваться ближе к реке.

— Простите, извините, вас здесь не стояло, с дороги. — Порыкивая на испуганно шарахающиеся в стороны души, охотник с каждым шагом был ближе к серым речным водам, прыгать в которые он бы не пожелал ни при каких условиях. Во всяком случае, то ангельское, что клубилось в нем, сейчас испуганно вертелось неуютным сгустком, опасаясь дыхания Ада, что ощущалось тут наконец более полноценно. То же демоническое, что нес с собой нефилим, напротив расправляло плечи и рвалось вперед, как собака, натягивая крепкий поводок. Двойственность этих желаний чуть не сбила Данте с мыслей о том, что он тут забыл.

Харон, как ему и полагалось, занимался перевозкой душ. Его некогда утлая лодочка сейчас могла бы поспорить размерами с хорошим таким круизным лайнером, разве что не сильно изменилась в дизайне, оставшись все тем же деревянным корытом с резными узорами.

— Смотрю, у тебя прибавилось гостей за последние пару тысяч лет? — Стряхнув с локтя вцепившиеся полупрозрачные пальцы какой-то души, Данте остановился около согбенной фигуры, замершей у края трапа. А вот сам Харон оставался все таким же. Клочкастая борода, грязная туника, весь сухой и худой. Опорой ему служило покрытое трещинами весло, потому что едва ли ноги самостоятельно могли его держать – настолько он был высохшим. А вот глаза... Нефилим с трудом сдержал холодную дрожь, когда старик вскинул на него взгляд совершенно ясных глаз, в которых роилось нечто жуткое.

— Не слишком ли ты живой, Данте? Моя лодка не выдержит твоего веса, так что тебе бы погулять еще какое-то время в мире смертных. — Голос Харона, негромкий и гулкий, наполнял пространство как вода, так же бил по ушам скачками давления. И Данте, мотнув головой, чтобы избавиться от неприятного ощущения, сунул руку в карман, а мгновением позже на его ладони засияла маленьким солнышком золотая монетка. И надо было видеть, с какой жадностью Харон подался вперед, стукнув веслом об землю.

— О, вижу, ты заинтересовался. Тебе вообще как, давно никто такого не приносил? Понимаю. Это раньше тебе платили, а теперь, видишь ли, перевозить души стало обязаловкой, хреновой такой рутиной. А эта монетка, полная солнца, могла бы помочь тебе вспомнить о радостях жизни. Крутая штука, да? — Полюбовавшись мерцанием золота, Данте улыбнулся, сжимая пальцы и скрывая сияние в кулаке.

— Чего ты хочешь? Едва ли перебраться на ту сторону. — Нахмурившись, старик совладал с собой и наконец выпрямился, став на голову выше нефилима.

— О, вот это разговор. Как мне известно, ты не только перевозишь души на ту сторону. С той стороны условно легально можно попасть в мир людей тоже только через тебя. Ты тут всех знаешь, все видишь, так что ты можешь мне подсказать, кто из высокой тусовки недавно покидал Ад. У нас небольшие проблемы с иммигрантами там, наверху, и это хреново.

Охотник склонил голову вбок, рассчитывая услышать ответ сразу, учитывая, что он просил не так уж и много за монетку. Но Харон, совсем помрачнев лицом, вдруг сделал шаг назад:

— Нет у меня для тебя таких вестей, Данте. И монета мне твоя не нужна. Ступай туда, откуда явился.

Тихо вздохнув, нефилим согласно кивнул. И обнажил клинок, который коснулся пыли под его ногами, уже будучи ангельской косой. Озирис в этом тусклом месте казался источником холодного лунного света, и души, неосторожно попавшие в лучи его сияния, с плачем отползали как можно дальше. Еще бы. Свет отвергает грешников. Зато тому ангельскому, что было в душе Данте, сразу стало легче, намного легче.

— Не вопрос. Убить я тебя не убью, но восстанавливаться и выбираться из Ахерона ты заебешься, даю слово. — Понизив голос, чтобы угроза была весомее, охотник с удовольствием крепче сжал пальцы на рукояти косы, примериваясь, прикидывая, сможет ли он с одного раза снести голову Лодочника.

Может, у него был взгляд характерно-нехороший, может, дело было в наличии ангельского оружия, но Харон, оценив свои шансы и посмотрев в сторону реки, вздохнул и мотнул головой так усердно, что его борода описала в воздухе полукруг.

— Я скажу, убери свою цацку. — Хрипло и рассерженно ударив веслом по земле, он требовательно протянул ладонь вперед. И только когда монетка в нее легла, когда он прижал ее к груди, как самое великое сокровище, только когда он заговорил, вот тогда Данте и убрал оружие. Озирис на прощание печально и гневно загудел, сожалея, что не испил демонической крови.

— Минос покинул пределы Ада.

— Что за Минос? — Имя было каким-то знакомым, но, если честно, Данте никогда особенно не занимался изучением Ада. Вот еще, забивать себе голову лишней информацией. Или не лишней? Ведь если верить тому, с каким изумлением на него уставился Харон, то только что нефилим где-то знатно продолбался.

— Твой отец был повелителем демонов, а ты даже не знаешь имен тех, кто сторожит Круги, — с осуждением, достойным преподавателя в школьном классе, покачал головой Харон. Данте сразу почувствовал себя так, словно он не выучил урок. И потому вскинулся, фыркая:

— У моего отца было два сына, я занял место сына-дурачка. Царство мне. Ну да ладно... Увидимся в свое время, да? —Этой информации было вполне достаточно, чтобы теперь хотя бы знать, с кем придется встретиться. И потому охотник, развернувшись, уже на ходу помахал рукой, попутно распихивая души.

— Увидимся, — скупо согласился Лодочник, завороженно рассматривая монетку в своей ладони. На лице его плясали солнечные блики.

Обратный путь через лес был гораздо легче. Ни одна тварь не сунулась к Данте, чтобы попробовать его на зубок, а та, что сунулась на пути к реке, уже исчезла, оставив на траве только пятно черной крови и несколько ошметков.

Сдохлик, что дремал на краю платформы, там, где лес заканчивался вертикальным обрывом, при виде хозяина даже не пошевелился. Открыл один глаз и тут же закрыл его, игнорируя ласковый пинок в бок.

— Пойдем, у нас с тобой куча известий и желание пожрать.

А вот последнее слово Сдохлику было знакомо и приятно. И он, прекратив изображать придверный коврик, сладко зевнул, потянулся и сорвался за хозяином, нагнав его в два прыжка. Пожрать – это он всегда был «за».

— Значит, Минос. Страж Второго круга, великий судья, оглашающий приговор каждому, кто попадает в Ад. Забавно. На кой черт он тогда явился за Венцом? Сидел бы у себя и судил дальше. — Оторвавшись от книги, Данте внимательно посмотрел на Константина.

Не так чтобы тот сильно обрадовался его возвращению, во всяком случае, эта радость не была явной, но и с порога он его не выставил. Более того, на столе в его странной квартире было два бокала возле строгой бутылки с каким-то дорогущим пойлом, и это говорило лучше всяких там хмурых взглядов. Да и, если честно, Данте уже разгадал эту обманку. Быть подонком, чтобы ни к кому не привязываться и после ни о ком не грустить? Не давать рычагов давления на себя? Параноидальная осторожность, однако имеет место быть.

— Думаю, у нас будет прекрасная возможность задать ему этот вопрос.

Свет в квартире был выключен везде. Но Данте было комфортно и так. Через окна в помещение полосками пробивался свет, преодолевая незакрытые жалюзи, и этих оранжевых пятен для зрения нефилима было более чем достаточно. Кроме того, в полумраке путеводной звездой вспыхивал огонек сигареты, и потому охотник, захлопнув старую книгу, которая грозила развалиться прямо на столе от такого обращения, подтянул к себе стул и самым наглым образом присел рядом с медиумом. Скинув плащ куда-то в темноту, он сладко потянулся и поднес к губам бокал, с удовольствием делая глоток. Он не знал, что это был за алкоголь, но точно что-то крутое, сразу скрутившее изнутри пламенной волной.

— В холодильнике есть пицца, — меланхолично заметил Константин, ребром ладони пододвигая к нему пачку сигарет и зажигалку, а потом безмолвно тыкая пальцем в сторону забитой окурками пепельницы.

— Ага, спасибо. Ты каждый вечер так? — Прикурив, Данте смотрел только перед собой, но ему и не нужно было видеть собеседника, чтобы почувствовать все то напряжение, с которым тот замер. Он сидел неподвижно несколько секунд, явственно справляясь с самим собой, а потом демонстративно расслабленно оперся локтями о край стола, пожимая плечами.

— Если ты хочешь обсудить то, о чем тебе сказали в клубе, то катись к дьяволу.

— Я ни слова об этом не сказал, Джон. Я просто спросил, каждый ли вечер ты проводишь так. — Беззащитно подняв ладони, Данте всем своим видом продемонстрировал миролюбие и откинулся на спинку стула, скользя взглядом по чужому затылку. Из этого положения он не видел лица Джона, но мог прекрасно представить, как тот щурится, придерживая сигарету только губами и выдыхая дым.

— Как так? — наконец скупо поинтересовался он, и это уже был диалог. На него охотник и рассчитывал.

— Ну, типа, пьешь один, в темноте. Это, типа, как-то мрачно. — Обведя рукой помещение, забитое пылью и канистрами с водой, Данте и сам поежился неуюту, что прохладой сковывал эту квартиру, несуразную и пустую.

— Эксперт по алкоголизму. — Защищаясь, Константин почти выплюнул эти слова, покрываясь намеренной агрессией как иголками. Ну что ж, Данте был в том числе экспертом и по иголкам, достаточно было вспомнить Сдохлика, который сейчас где-то в городе охотился на бездомных собак.

— Именно. Я, знаешь ли, доктор алкоголических наук. И я точно тебе скажу, что ты бухаешь мрачно и так, словно уже все, дальше ничего не будет, только Ад и пиздец.

— Ад в любом случае будет дальше.

— И что с того? До него еще дохрена времени, а даже если и не дохрена, зачем хоронить себя заранее? Я не говорю там о шизанутом здоровом образе жизни, можно и бухать, даже нужно иногда бухать, просто не так, как это делаешь ты. Потому что так, как это делаешь ты… Не знаю. Проще с крыши прыгнуть.

— Я пытался. Не с крыши прыгнуть, но что-то похожее. И видишь, к чему это привело. Я самоубийца, Данте. Мое место в Аду.

— Твое место пока еще здесь, в мире живых и среди живых. Или ты вдруг перестал дышать, у тебя остановилось сердце, а я втираю правду какому-то трупаку с симпатичными глазами? — Обиженный, Данте ткнул собеседника кулаком в плечо.

И Константин обернулся, щурясь действительно симпатичными глазами. Дьявол.

— И как же ты предлагаешь пить? — Не скрывая иронии, он затушил сигарету прямо об стол и потянулся за следующей, чудом отдернувшись так, чтобы подорвавшийся со стула Данте не снес его своим энтузиазмом.

— Ради веселья. Ради драйва. Ради чего-то, что напоминает тебе, что ты еще не лежишь в могиле. — На ходу размахивая руками, делая это с почти испанской экспрессией, нефилим всего в несколько шагов изменил вообще все. Он разбил полумрак теплым светом, включив торшер у кровати. Включил музыку, почти сразу разобрав на старомодном приемнике какую-то станцию среди шелеста белого шума. Константин уже и не помнил, что тот вообще работал когда-то, а теперь с удивлением вслушался во что-то джазовое и отдаленное, неожиданно наполняющее саксофоном вечер. И когда Данте рухнул за стол рядом, вооружившись коробкой с пиццей, он смотрел на него куда более внимательно, не понимая, в какой именно момент он позволил этому нечеловеку что-то менять в своей жизни.

— И это веселье? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался он, наблюдая за тем, как бокалы наполняются алкоголем.

— Ну да! Давай за выбравшихся из Ада. — Сверкая улыбкой, Данте поднял свой стакан.

И Джону, закатившему глаза, не оставалось ничего, кроме как взять свой:

— Твои тосты такие же, как ты сам.

Бокалы встретились со звоном, который Данте поддержал хохотом и наглым подмигиванием.

— Такие же прелестные?

— Катись к дьяволу, — посоветовал Константин и не смог сдержать краткой улыбки, что поселилась на его губах на несколько мгновений.

Вечер правда менялся.

Как оказалось, Данте был склонен пить вообще за всякую чушь. Константин рассказывал об изгнании демона из женщины – и нефилим требовал выпить за экзорцизм. Константин сдержанно жаловался на периодическое отключение света в квартире – и нефилим поднимал бокал за существование света. В общем, на каждое слово Джона у Данте было готово три тоста, заключавшихся в примитивном повторении уже озвученного. Так что не было ничего удивительного, что уже через пару часов бутылка была пуста, но в основном стараниями более устойчивого к алкоголю охотника. Осторожный Джон пил сдержаннее аккуратнее, но даже это его не спасло, и в какой-то момент он понял, что не в силах выговорить слово «экзорцизм». Данте, который всеми силами пытался ему помочь, ничуть ситуацию не спасал.

— Экзм... зкзи… Секунду. Я смогу, подожди. — Очень сурово нахмурив брови, медиум постукивал кончиками пальцев по столу, но у него ничего не выходило.

— Да к черту. Хрень это все. — Веселый нефилим только мотал головой, выискивая остатки алкоголя в бутылке, что не очень получалось, потому что последние капли уже плескались где-то в его желудке.

— Это ты хрень. — Оскорбившись вполне искренне, медиум решил эффектно подорваться на ноги, но где-то не рассчитал своих возможностей, а потому чудом не упал. Упал бы, если бы не вскочивший следом охотник, который поддержал его под локти.

— А ты симпатичный, — бесхитростно и почти вопросительно протянул Данте, прощупывая почву. Не то чтобы всколыхнувшееся желание можно было объяснить невероятными чувствами или чем-то похожим, просто они отлично проводили вечер, и закончить его можно было как минимум совсем чудесно. Вопрос был только в чужом согласии.

Которое в конечном итоге свершилось кивком.

Так что в постель они рухнули уже целуясь. Для человека с таким мрачным лицом Джон оказался на удивление пылким, и то темное, что таилось в Данте, с удовольствием прищелкнуло хвостом. Ошибались ли демоны в выборе добычи? Да практически никогда. Даже если у добычи горький, как дубовый настой, рот, подвижные губы и то отчаяние, что сквозило у оказавшихся на самом краю. Данте это отчаяние чувствовал так же хорошо, как мягкость языка и остроту зубов, и потому в какой-то момент разорвал поцелуй и, судорожно глубоко вдохнув, поймал лицо Константина в ладони. В полумраке у того были совершенно шальные темные глаза, и охотник прошелся подушечками больших пальцев над ними, прямо по бровям, а потом увел прикосновения на скулы и продлил до самых ушей.

— Не знаю, что ты там себе думаешь в своей умной голове, но сейчас все гораздо проще, чем тебе может показаться. Ни двух смыслов, ни подлых атак. — Тихо прошептав, так, что его голос почти терялся на фоне звучащей музыки, Данте улыбнулся, ощущая, как вжатое им тело, до того твердое точно камень, медленно расслабилось.

— Смотрите, нефилим-психолог. — Подколка была безобидной, и на нее охотник не обиделся. Только расхохотался, приподнимаясь чуть выше и с удовольствием расплетая слабый узел галстука, который медиум, кажется, никогда не затягивал должным образом:

— Владею уникальной терапией. Наношу добро через постель, причиняю пользу посредством секса. Тебе понравится.

— Звучит как угроза. Мне это понравится только в том случае, если я буду все контролировать.

— Глупости. Ты сегодня релаксируешь и не контролируешь ничего. Тут должна быть шутка про то, что хватит задницу за мир рвать, но она прозвучит в этом контексте… — Данте до крови прикусил себя за губу, сдерживая смех, но у него не получилось, потому что гневно зашипевший Константин своими силами сдернул с себя галстук и швырнул ему его прямо в лицо.

И разгневанного экзорциста пришлось успокаивать тем самым методом, который был немного древнее латыни, но тоже относился к языкам, пусть и более банально. Целоваться Данте любил, более того, умел, и ныне, чувствуя отклик, от которого ему хотелось рычать, он старался вложить в это больше чувств. И алкоголь тут был совершенно ни при чем.

Скорее, дело было в запахе. Охотник прошелся носом за ухом, глубоко вдохнул, задевая кожу раскаленным дыханием и понял, что все, пишите письма. Медиум пах горечью. Неподдельной травянистой горечью, такой, от которой непроизвольно набирался полный рот слюны, и Данте не собирался отказывать себе в таких мелочах, как незапланированный укус за плечо или яркая метка на светлой коже. В расстегнутой рубашке, пьяный, возбужденный и сердитый медиум, который вроде как пытался его оттолкнуть, был так невероятно хорош, что гулкое рычание, перебившее музыку, было не попыткой напугать, а скорее проявлением восторга.

— Если ты меня сожрешь, я тебя убью. — Джон старался говорить это серьезно, но он весь был настолько в мурашках от рыка, что его слова казались сейчас просто еще одной попыткой защититься.

— Думаешь, я тобой отравлюсь? А я рисковый парень, я хочу проверить. — Садясь на пятки и притягивая к себе внезапного любовника за ремень на брюках, Данте не отрывал взгляда от его глаз. Смотрел так же все то время, пока побеждал сам ремень, ширинку и чертовы тряпки, которые сдернулись отнюдь не с первого раза. Это была почти борьба взглядов, но у Джона было куда меньше шансов не только в физиологическом плане (Данте мог очень долго не моргать или не дышать), но и в плане всего происходящего. И когда он остался без одежды, ему удалось с невероятным достоинством отвести взгляд.

Впрочем, там до взгляда уже не было дела. Данте, примериваясь к члену, подолгу его вылизывая или пропуская в горло (спасибо разнообразнейшему опыту, чего только не случалось в жизни), ощущая головку судорожно и рефлекторно сжимающимися мышцами глотки, предпочитал держать глаза закрытыми, потому что так было… Проще сосредоточиться на процессе? Ведь не зря говорили, что так обострялись все возможные чувства. И это вполне могло быть правдой. Тихие шипящие стоны любовника били по мозгам не хуже набата, пальцы, запутавшиеся в коротких волосах, контролирующие каждое движение, воспринимались куда более колко, и в целом это было шикарно. Отличный минет отличному мужику с отличным членом – почему нет?

Проблема была только в том, что в сексе Данте последнее время больше беспокоился о любовниках и любовницах, нежели о себе. Вот и теперь он постарался сделать все, чтобы Джон кончил. И то ли у медиума давно никого не было, то ли дело было в тесной жаркой глотке и шершавом языке, но, когда по языку раскатился привкус спермы, охотник довольно фыркнул и, облизываясь, приподнялся на локтях.

— Не смей ничего говорить. — Джон закрывал второй ладонью лицо, все еще вздрагивая плечами, и Данте только кашляюще рассмеялся, притираясь щекой к бедру, ластясь об него, как сумасшедший мартовский кот.

— Я вообще молчу, у меня рот занят, — не выдержал он все же несколькими секундами спустя, и лишь благодаря природной ловкости смог избежать удара коленом.

В этом были и плюсы. Вот сейчас, когда он поднялся на колени и замер сверху, он имел потрясающую возможность наконец-то рассмотреть своего любовника в таком положении. Практически полностью обнаженный, если не считать так и не снятой расстегнутой рубашки, жесткий в линиях, Константин был не просто красив, он был обольстителен, и Данте понял, что он себе не простит, если не выжмет из этой ночи все, что только можно.

К счастью, в этом плане с Джоном было проще. С ним было сложно говорить, иногда было сложно понять его намерения, но в плане секса с ним все было изумительно. Он туго-туго сжимался на пальцах, он смеялся над шуточками, которыми нефилим украшал происходящее, он подставлял шею под новые укусы, что расцветали на коже отметинами, и еще он смотрел. Жарко, откровенно, так, как никто не смотрел на Данте. Будто он правда что-то мог. Что-то значил.

— После такого я обязан на тебе жениться? — как бы между делом поинтересовался он, прошуршав несколько секунд резинкой и подхватив любовника под колено, налегая на него сверху и улыбаясь в подбородок.

— Катись к дьяволу. — Джон отозвался с легким тревожно-возбужденным шипением, ощущая, как головка плотно прилегла к растянутым пульсирующим мышцам.

— Я и так здесь. Привет. — Прихватив губами подбородок, охотник повел бедрами, помог себе рукой, вталкиваясь, ощущая, как бархатистые изнутри мышцы, расступаясь, перехватили не только его член, но, кажется, все дыхание тоже, превращая во что-то животное и жесткое.

Джаз был в тему на первых толчках, размеренно-деликатных, мягких, спокойных. И был совсем не в тему тогда, когда Данте сорвался в привычный ритм, такой, что по итогу дряхленькая кровать не выдержала и завалилась, пойдя трещиной по днищу и лишившись одной ножки.

Им, смеющимся, пришлось заканчивать секс на полу. Они собрали собой всю грязь, не помогло даже одеяло, которое они подстелили. Данте ударился головой об тумбочку, Константин пострадал при очередном перемещении всю об ту же тумбочку, только ногой. Это было смешно.

И когда охотник вылизывал чужие лопатки, ощущая на языке привкус пыли, пота и одеколона, он никак не мог понять, почему внутри все скручивалось болезненной упругостью все с каждым новым толчком.

По факту, секс не так чтобы что-то сильно изменил между ними. Данте предполагал, что, может, у Джона с приходом трезвости придет какая-то стыдливость, но утро, начавшееся на полу подле сломанной кровати, было сдержанно-спокойным. Медиум нашел в холодильнике какую-то другую бутылку, сделал глоток из нее, закурил после и, так и оставшись в одной только рубашке, присел за стол, чтобы углубиться в чтение. И то ли не замечал, то ли не желал замечать, что Данте, оперевшись подбородком о покосившуюся постель, за ним наблюдал. Рассматривал синие отметины на шее, отпечатки пальцев на бедрах, свежие укусы, испортившие рубашку алым, смазанные потеки на бедрах, потому что в итоге все закончилось без резинки… На памяти охотника это был самый странный человек.

И Данте не знал, что с этим делать.

Как-то косячно получилось с сексом ради снятия депрессии.

Психолог от Бога, мать его.

— Я думаю, мы сможем его поймать. Мы сможем его отследить. — Вместе с сигаретным дымом начинался новый день, а Константин собирался продолжать дело. И Данте понимал, что некоторые вещи стоят выше сиюминутных потребностей. А вообще, ну уж если честно, в этот момент ему стало почти стыдно.

Не стоило забывать, ради чего они здесь собрались.

У Константина были свои информаторы, Данте слушал Лимб, искажения которого были подобны волнам от упавшего камня, но в конечном итоге они оба не ошиблись. Минос, страж Круга, облюбовал в качестве своего обиталища старый католический храм в трех часах к северу от них, и раз уж все источники говорили об этом, то оставалось только подготовиться.

— Странная любовь демонов к храмам. Тебе не кажется? — Данте особенно и не собирался. Клинок у него всегда был при себе, ноги в комплекте. Нужно ли что-то большее для того, кто полагался на скорость атаки и собственную ловкость?

— Да, но нам это на руку. Во-первых, часть моих вещей будет там работать лучше. Во-вторых, основное, что нам надо сделать, так это разорвать связь демона с Венцом, чтобы опрокинуть его в Ад, потому что убить его здесь будет очень сложно. Для этого их надо разлучить.

— Да, высшие демоны тяжеловатые для мира людей парни. Лишим мальчика его спасательного круга.

Вот Константин готовился основательно. Тут были и пули с толчеными костями какого-то святого, и бутылочки освященной воды, какие-то свитки. Один свиток Сдохлик попытался спереть, и Джон намеревался провести сразу и пристрелку оружия, но Данте его опередил, сняв с ноги ботинок и кинув его в наглого демона. Получив увесистый удар тяжелой обувью в бок, демон медленно выпустил свиток и обернулся к хозяину вот прямо так, с отвисшей челюстью и вселенской скорбью в алых пустых глазах.

В итоге свиток был спасен, а Сдохлик взгромоздил толстоватую задницу на шкаф и выл оттуда, жалуясь вселенной на несправедливость.

— Ты уверен, что у него все дома? — Посматривая в сторону шкафа, Константин все еще придерживал в пальцах пистолет. Грустные вопли хотелось прервать самым гуманным способом.

— Я про себя-то такого сказать не могу, а ты про него просишь! Не, мы оба с придурями, но нам можно. Уж лучше придури, чем съехавшая кукуха. Не с нашими резервами.

И это было вполне логично.

Все сразу пошло как-то не так. То есть Данте и не сильно ожидал, что когда он пройдет в церковь через центральные двери, то сразу столкнется с огромным демоном, устроившим себе тут логово. Но как-то… Тот, кто им был нужен, выглядел вообще не сильно угрожающе. Немолодой мужчина с аккуратной бородой, с очень печальными чертами лица, словно шагнул в мир не из Ада, а из какого-нибудь античного музея, пробудившись внутри статуи.

Но это точно был тот, кто им нужен. Данте было достаточно исказить усилием воли свое зрение, чтобы всего на секунду, но заглянуть в Лимб и скривиться.

И его пристальное внимание не осталось без ответа. Минос, до того рассматривавший церковный алтарь, обернулся с чуть скучающей улыбкой. Его вздох качнул все свечи в храме:

— А, Данте. Ты решил посетить меня в этом скромном доме Господа, чтобы, наверное, снова всех спасти?

— Мне нет дела до всех, у меня заказ вернуть то, что ты спер. Как бы не приплетай мне спасения мира людей. — Фыркнув, охотник замер от него в нескольких шагах, напрягая слух, чтобы понять, где сейчас находятся Джон и Сдохлик. Они ведь отправились к другим дверям храма, понимая, что разделение команды может быть полезным.

— Разве? Я так не думаю. Один раз я бы назвал это случайностью, однако второй – это уже любопытная закономерность. Мне жаль тебя расстраивать, но тут некого спасать. Поверь мне, друг мой, я судья уже многие века. И знаешь, что я вижу? Только пороки. Лень. Чревоугодие. Похоть. Чревоугодие. Озлобленность. О, и снова похоть. Похоти особенно много. Ее всегда было достаточно. Моя жена изменила мне с быком, и родился Минотавр. Я изменял ей столько раз, что на меня прогневались боги. Проблема в том, Данте, что это в людской природе: предаваться похоти и порождать чудовищ. Печальная участь.

Охотник смотрел на замершего у алтаря демона и испытывал что-то вроде подступившей к горлу тошноты. Какой-то гадливости. Вот все было каждый раз одинаково. Высокие оправдания собственной жадности и собственному голоду.

— И теперь ты решил Венцом открыть врата ада? Дескать, все вы грешники, а потому смысла нет дожидаться вашей смерти, добро пожаловать в Преисподнюю? — Сплюнув себе под ноги, охотник материализовал клинок. Верный Мятежник, голодный до битвы, мелко трясся в руке, словно спрашивая, стоит ли ему во что-то превратиться или можно будет биться так.

— О, Венец, — с какой-то нежностью проговорил демон, складывая ладони лодочкой и позволяя проявиться в них хрустальному футляру, внутри которого располагалась реликвия. Даже с такого расстояния Данте чувствовал, что холодная светлая сила, заточенная в шипах, пробивается через прозрачную преграду жжением. Что там, не только он это чувствовал, потому что у Миноса руки постепенно лишались кожи. — Людей уже судили однажды, Данте. Спаслись лишь избранные на ковчеге, а остальных ждала смерть в беспощадных водах потопа. Господь так изобретателен. Будет чрезвычайно комично, когда кровь его сына поможет мне сделать нечто похожее. Все лишь по образу и подобию его, как и деяния наши.

Рыкнув, охотник кинулся вперед, но не сделал и двух шагов, потому что его внутренности скрутила такая боль, от которой хотелось орать. Он осел на одно колено и прижал ладонь к животу, с ужасом ощущая, что что-то копошилось в нем прямо сейчас. Что-то крутило его изнутри, перебирало петли кишечника лапками, примерялось к поджелудочной мелкими челюстями.

— Сладострастие, мой друг, большой грех. В Аду таких грешников крутят нескончаемые вихри и бьют их о скалы, и, так как это мой Круг, то я слышу их искаженные вопли постоянно. Здесь вихрей нет, но мои дети, с которыми тебе так нравилось проводить время, оставили тебе маленький подарок. Крики будут примерно похожими. — Минос, все такой же печальный и внимательный, теперь держал Венец в одной руке, пальцами же второй он словно закручивал что-то в воздухе. И чем дальше он крутил, тем больнее было охотнику.

У Данте перед глазами бродили черные мушки, он не чувствовал собственных рук, он даже не знал, держит ли до сих пор клинок или уже потерял его. То, что ворочалось в нем, сдавило кольцами печень и прижало желудок. Оно ползло вверх. Оно хотело добраться до сердца. И осознание этого было таким оглушительным, что Данте даже не мог закричать. Он просто стоял на коленях, держась за живот ладонью, и не знал, будет ли разумным вырезать ЭТО из себя. Клинок, который, как оказалось, все еще был в его ладони, подошел бы для этого, если бы только были силы его повернуть…

— Данте! — Окрик совпал сразу с выстрелом. Нефилим вскинул на него голову, но сквозь муть, застилавшую глаза, увидел только то, что стоящий перед ним Минос покачнулся и упал вбок, а футляр в последний момент поймал Сдохлик. Правда, он тут же заскулил, потому что сияние было к нему безжалостно и наверняка сжигало пасть, но демон его даже не подумал выпустить. Так и удрал с ним, высоко вскидывая лапы и жалостливо воя.

Одновременно с падением Миноса основная волна боли отступила, словно дрянь внутри притаилась без явного приказа.

— Херня... Какая-то… — Прервавшись на сиплый вдох, Данте поделился своими ощущениями с присевшим рядом Константином. И даже нашел в себе силы рассмеяться, когда тот положил ладонь на его живот.

— Вот это интим, — улыбнулся он, лязгая челюстями через секунду из-за прилетевшего подзатыльника. То ли вспышка этой боли его ослабила, то ли у Джона была тяжелая рука, но Данте чуть не клюнул лбом пол, придерживаемый только самим Константином.

— Не отвлекай меня, — прохладно прокомментировал свои действия медиум, почти сразу начиная читать что-то на своей любимой латыни. Нет, это было донельзя сексуально, Данте непременно собирался настаивать на применении лингвистических навыков в постели, но сейчас, когда в нем снова зашевелилась эта дрянь, он мог помнить только о том, как дышать. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, вдох… И когда его скрутило тошнотой, и изо рта полезло нечто склизкое и черное, напоминающее сороконожку, вот тогда он успел задуматься, что после этого с ним Константин вообще в постель не ляжет.

— Охуенно развлекаемся… Самое глубокое, блять, проникновение в моей жизни. — Кашляя и борясь со спазмами, Данте с удовольствием опустил клинок, перерубая дрянь, что корчилась на полу, в одно движение.

— То ли еще будет, — глубокомысленно вздохнул Константин, похлопав нефилима по плечу, а потом замерев.

Минос, недовольно рассматривая дыру в своей груди, сидел напротив них с видом только что проснувшегося человека. И Данте, опытный в таких мелочах, вдохнул поглубже и, не отрывая взгляда от противника, положил ладонь на плечо напарника:

— Тут сейчас все рухнет.

Джон, хвала небесам, все понял с первого раза, не стал геройствовать и говорить, что нет, он непременно останется, он будет сражаться. Он сразу, захватив оружие, кинулся на выход и сделал это вовремя.

Минос понял, что потерял Венец. Если честно, теперь даже Данте не знал, где чертова реликвия, но ему было и не до того. Потому что, когда демон закричал, так, что земля пошла трещинами, а стены начали осыпаться, он был сосредоточен на том, как бы не рухнуть никуда вниз и не получить по голове витражом. Мир вокруг, и без того тонкий, искажался, Венца не было, и они оба проваливались в Лимб. Точнее, проваливался Минос, а охотник следовал за ним.

Все вокруг менялось. Небо становилось алым, стены церкви вырастали до сотен футов вверх, милые личики резных ангелов превращались в уродливые демонические морды. Но ни одна не могла сравниться с той, что была у Миноса. Громадный судья был похож на человекоподобное древо с искаженной в ярости мордой, и его змеиный хвост был столь велик, что оплетал его же тело в несколько колец. И сейчас это существо, оперевшись на руки и склонившись вперед, рокотало, скрипело и шипело от бешенства:

— Маленький выродок предателя! Я отправлю тебя так глубоко в Ад, что даже памяти о тебе не останется!

«Убей его».

— Смотри, Данте! Все здесь желает тебе смерти! — расхохотался Минос, ударяя хвостом по земле под собой, разбивая мрамор на мелкую крошку.

Данте, проследив расположение надписи взглядом, улыбнулся.

Его ли Лимб хотел убить? Ну что за глупости. Этот изменчивый яркий мир нашел себе совсем другого врага. Лимб ненавидел высших демонов, как мог бы маленький ребенок ненавидеть чужаков, что приходят в его песочницу и ломают куличики. Он создавал, он старался, веселился и играл, но каждая тварь из Преисподней считала своим долгом загнать его в какие-то покорные рамки. И Данте не мог сдержать улыбки. Рассердившийся мир, ненавидящий границы, обращался не к Миносу с призывом о смерти. Можно подумать, это он для него выстраивал платформы и подсвечивал каждую, показывая, где и каким оружием можно будет зацепиться. Для него говорил и творил яркие надписи.

— Кажется, я немного в бешенстве. Не люблю быть в бешенстве. —Поделившись с окружением, Данте шагнул в пустоту, с удовольствием осознавая, что под его ногой возникла платформа.

Лимб хотел разобраться с этим как можно скорее.

Нефилим уже давно понял одну простую истину: чем крупнее противник, тем меньше с ним проблем. Честно, ему куда больше проблем доставляли мелкие верткие враги, вроде тех же Гневов, что охотились стаями. Минос же грозно орал, размахивал руками и хвостом, но был неповоротлив и медлителен, и Данте, который без зазрения совести пользовался поддержкой Лимба, прыгал вокруг него как хотел и куда хотел. Где-то в реальности над ними рушилась церковь, и потом, ну разумеется, это оправдают либо терроризмом, либо выбросом газа, либо еще чем-то таким. Константин должен был успеть выбраться, и охотник, спокойный за напарника, развлекался как мог.

И если бы не новая требовательная надпись Лимба, он бы продолжал эту игру подольше. Но старый друг просил избавить его от надоедливого и слишком тяжелого высшего, и разве Данте мог отказать?

— Мой тебе приговор, Минос. Катись на свое рабочее место, не вноси смуту в Ад. — Мятежник, напоенный кровью, ласковый, как сытая собака, перевоплощался с легкостью, быстрее, чем Данте успевал сформировать ему свое желание. И когда он стал Арбитром, когда его направила облаченная в демоническую мощь рука, он перерубил хвост так, словно тот был сделан из пены. Минос, без того загнанный на край платформы, потерял свою последнюю опору. Заливая кровью колонну, за которую он держался, он, гневно крича, попытался было зацепиться пальцами за борт каменной плиты, но та (какая невероятная случайность!) вздрогнула и рассыпалась сама собой прямо под его ладонями.

«Веселье!» — радостно вывел Лимб, которому орущий падающий демон так понравился, что он сразу сделал граффити на ближайшей уцелевшей стене.

— Весело ему. А я где? Хрена ли ты меня не нарисовал, эй? — Обратив внимание на рисунок, Данте присмотрелся и рассмеялся. Ну конечно. Вот тот маленький член с мечом – это он.

— С намеком на то, что я его выебал или в смысле того, что поебаться пришлось? Ладно, не нагружайся, охрененный рисунок. Но мне бы отсюда выбраться. — Ласково коснувшись пальцами граффити, охотник развоплотил клинок и шагнул следом за возникшей стрелкой.

Мир вокруг него постепенно восстанавливался и зализывал раны, то есть с радостью приобретал все более хаотичный и разнообразный вид.

— Я, блять, спрашиваю тебя, где Венец. Это не Венец. — Приподняв дохлого голубя за крыло, Данте со вздохом посмотрел на Сдохлика. Демон, уже зализавший раны, плясал вокруг него на длинных жутких лапах, угодливо прижимал шипы к хребту и прикидывался идиотом. Ну то есть вообще полным идиотом, что даже с его скорбным интеллектом было удивительно.

— Прими это как данность. Теперь никто не знает, где Венец. — Джон, сидевший на краю крыши, щелкнул зажигалкой.

Отсюда открывался просто прекрасный вид на горящую церковь, на спасательные машины и любопытных зевак. Вернув голубя Сдохлику (тот сразу подгреб птицу под себя, защищая пожеванный трупик от новых посягательств), охотник со вздохом присел рядом с медиумом, благодарно кивая и прикуривая от его зажигалки.

— Не, ну может оно и к лучшему, — согласился он негромко, вытирая гарь с лица и с наслаждением вдыхая ветер.

— Мы за это попадем в Ад, — флегматично заметил Константин, обращая наконец внимание на нефилима.

Данте широко улыбнулся:

— Ну, я обеспечу нам там просто дикое веселье.

И Джон улыбнулся в ответ.

* Лоа — в религии вуду невидимые духи, осуществляющие посредничество между Богом и человеком; являются аналогом христианских святых.

** Солид — римская золотая монета, выпущенная в 309 году н. э. императором Константином.


End file.
